Looking for a 2ply hefty bag to hold my love
by La Divine
Summary: " Attends, toi, l'handicapé des sentiments, t'es en train de me dire que t'es amoureux ? Qui plus est de ma sœur, la femme de ton meilleur ami ? .. Waah. Tu veux que je t'achève tout de suite ou on laisse durer le suspens ? " Yaoi !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. (Que je remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir créé deux Bishos comme nos deux héros *-*)

**Titre : Looking for a 2-ply hefty bag to hold my love**

**Résumé **: « Attends, toi, l'handicapé des sentiments, t'es en train de me dire que t'es amoureux ? Qui plus est de ma sœur, la femme de ton meilleur ami ? .. Waah. Tu veux que je t'achève tout de suite ou on laisse durer le suspens ? »

**Pairing** : NaruSasu ou SasuNaru, je ne sais pas encore, ça va se faire au feeling !

**Rating : **M.

**Genre** : OOC, UA, Humour, Romance.

Note1 : Mon titre est tiré d'une chanson de Train intitulée Drive By. La phrase entière est « Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply Hefty bag to hold my love », autrement dit « Simplement un mec timide qui cherche un sac solidement renforcé pour contenir son amour. » Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de l'écouter, c'est une bonne chanson ^_^

Note2 : Ceci est ma première histoire. En effet, j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour publier sur FF-net. Donc même si je souhaiterais un peu d'indulgence, n'ayez pas peur de dire ce qui blesse, toute critique (mais je ne crache pas sur les compliments non plus :rire:) est bonne à prendre et il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais avancer (Ayez tout de même un peu de tact et une bonne explication à la clé.)  
Merci en tout cas d'avoir choisi mon histoire, et j'arrête de ce pas tout mon blablatage pour vous permettre de lire. Enjoy !

* * *

« Oui je veux être un bisou  
Oh j'en veux plein dans le cou, un nounours  
Oh doux comme de la mousse, un Bisounours  
Aimer comme tous les Bisounours  
Oh oui, je veux être un Bisounours. »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux en entendant ce .. ça !

« ITACHI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! » criais-je.

Mais ce haussement de ton me valu un affreux bourdonnement dans la tête. Bordel, qui est-ce qui joue de la batterie dans mon crâne ? Je me prends la tête dans les mains alors que j'essaye de m'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Je me redresse pour aller éteindre mon réveil, dont sort cette affreuse musique, et que mon frère a trouvé bon de mettre 5 mètres plus loin. Mais alors que je me lève, je pose le pied sur un ORNI (objet roulant non identifié) et me retrouve étalé de tout mon long.

« Putaindebordeldemerde ! ! » marmonnais-je en litanie.

Alors que je m'étais résigné à rester allongé par terre, à me plaindre de la fiesta que ma tête a décidé d'organiser sans mon consentement, j'aperçois Itachi, la chose qui me sert de frère, entrer dans ma chambre. Il éteint mon réveil et se dirige vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets.

« Oh non, Itachi, pas ça ! » grondais-je.

Je l'entends rire (enfin du moins, je l'entends faire un son proche du rire) alors que la lumière vive du soleil s'infiltre dans ma chambre et dans mes yeux que je m'empresse de refermer en grognant. Bordel. Je vais VRAIMENT le tuer. Je me frotte les yeux, tout en essayant de les ouvrir et de m'habituer à la lumière du jour mais cela ne fait qu'amplifier la douleur dans ma tête. Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'entendrais des milliers de Oompa Loompa_s*_ frapper aussi fort que possible contre les parois de mon cerveau, j'aurais explosé de rire (enfin, dans la mesure de ce que me permet ma position d'Uchiwa). Une fois mes yeux habitués, je remarque qu'Itachi me regarde les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le pied frappant mécaniquement le sol.

« Eh bien, eh bien petit frère. Tu fais peur à voir. »

« Je t'emmerde. » Grognais-je.

Je le vois zieuter l'ORNI sur lequel j'ai malencontreusement posé le pied alors qu'il commence son sermon.

« Parce que tu bois maintenant ? »

Je regarde autour de moi et vois tout en tas de bouteilles d'alcool en tout genre ornées le sol. Ah, d'où la fameuse fiesta/révolte dans ma tête.

« Hn. »

« Quoi ''hn ?'' Tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas lavé ! Ça pu la mort dans ta chambre, je suis sûr qu'en rangeant un peu je retrouverais des cadavres de rats un peu partout. Et c'est quoi cette tête de déterré ! Tu te rappelles que c'est aujourd'hui le jour J, au moins ? »

« Si seulement j'avais pu oublié .. »

« Tsk ! Arrêtes de pleurer sur ton sort et va te laver, dépressif de frère ! » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je grogne une énième fois avant de me lever tant bien que mal. Je me crispe de douleur en sentant ma tête prendre feu. Ouais, avant toutes choses, faut que je prenne de l'aspirine. Une fois fait, je prends les affaires nécessaires, c'est à dire une veste de costard noire, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et un boxer tout aussi noir, et file dans la salle de bain. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la douche en tenu d'Adam, je croise mon reflet dans le miroir et je repense aux paroles de mon frère _« Tu fais peur à voir. » « Tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas lavé ! » _ J'appuie mes mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et constate l'étendue des dégâts. Je grimace. Pas beau à voir hein ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire : Des cernes sous les yeux, qui ressemblent d'ailleurs plus à des obus, une barbe de bûcheron à la Zach Galifianakis dans Very Bad Trip 2, des cheveux longs, sales et gras, bref toute la panoplie du cassage de mythe Uchiesque. J'entends d'ici les ancêtres hurler que je fais honte à la lignée des Uchiwa. Mais je les vois surtout orner l'esquisse d'un sourire sardonique au coin des lèvres (à noter : un Uchiwa garde toujours le contrôle et n'explose jamais de rire, cela va de soit.) l'air de dire « Pauvre idiot, tu es tombé si bas que même la plus grande de tes volontés ne pourrait pas te relever. » Je soupire. Je n'aurais jamais cru arrivé à un stade tel que je ne me reconnais plus dans le miroir. Si les membres de mon fan club me voyaient ainsi, pour sûr, ils arrêteraient de me poursuivre en un clin d'œil. Mais bien que l'idée soit tentante, je dois reconnaître que j'ai moi même honte de moi. De plus, comme l'a précisé mon très cher frangin, aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui je ne veux pas faire honte, c'est bien à **elle**.

« Fait chier. » marmonnais-je.

Je rassemble mon courage à deux mains et rase, coupe et arrange tout ça. Suite à mon ravalement de façade, je file sous la douche me redonner une senteur agrume. Non pas que celle du mec qui sent le vomi et la transpiration ne me plaît pas mais.. en fait, si. Je m'habille, me coiffe à la manière dont seul moi, Sasuke Uchiwa le seul et l'unique, sait le faire (soit, la coiffure en cul de canard) et sort rejoindre mon frère attablé dans la cuisine.

« Sasuke ? » s'exclame-t-il surpris

« Qui d'autre ? » répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » répliquais-je avec un autre haussement de sourcil.

« Eh bien, tu sais ! Le truc moche et poilu qui était dans ta chambre il y a une seconde à peine ? » dit-il, un brin moqueur.

« Ha-Ha-Ha, très drôle Itachi, vraiment. » marmonnais-je.

Je le vois sourire en coin mais n'y fais pas attention. Depuis tout petit, le seul plaisir d'Itachi est de me faire chier, à mon plus grand désarroi. Tous les moyens sont bons pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Heureusement pour moi, du sang Uchiwa coule dans mes veines et j'ai appris à garder le contrôle de mes émotions même si la veine qui palpite sur ma tempe me trahi sur ce que je ressens maintenant .. Comme j'aimerais l'étriper, le découper en morceaux, le brûler, en faire de la charpie, lui enfoncer les yeux dans les orbites, lui enlever ce sourire made in Uchiwa collé sur son faciès, le déchiqueter avec les dents, le …

« Petit frère, si tu pouvais arrêter d'écraser cette pauvre bouteille de jus d'orange et d'essayer de me tuer du regard, tu entendrais ton téléphone qui sonne depuis une bonne dizaine de seconde. » déclare-t-il soudainement en roulant des yeux.

Je relâche la bouteille de jus d'orange (qui, entre nous, ne peut plus désormais porter l'appellation ''bouteille'' tellement elle est déformée) et m'empresse de prendre mon téléphone où le prénom « Neji » est affiché.

« Ouais ? »

« Sasuke ? C'est Neji. » réponds l'interlocuteur.

« Je sais. »

« Juste pour assurer le coup, n'oublies pas les alliances ! »

« Hn. »

« Tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste, tu sais. »

« Pas besoin, tu l'es pour deux. »

Je l'entends rire avant qu'il n'ajoute.

« C'est pas faux. Je raccroche ou je vais me faire égorger, à tout à l'heure ! »

« Hn. »

Je raccroche et regarde mon frère qui me fixe d'un œil réprobateur.

« Quoi ? » lui demandais-je.

« Rien. »

« Crache ton venin, serpent ! »

« C'est juste que .. tu pourrais faire des phrases plus longues quand même ! »

« Hn. »

« Et arrêtes avec ce ''hn'', tu m'énerves. »

« Hn. »

« Sasuke ! » grogne-t-il.

Je souris en coin et me verse un verre de jus d'orange que j'avale d'une traite. Je file ensuite dans ma chambre à la recherche des fameuses alliances que Neji a mentionné (Hors de question que j'avoue que s'il n'avait pas été là, je les aurais oubliées). Manque de pot, ou peut être même grâce à beaucoup de poisse, je ne les retrouve pas. En même temps, ma chambre n'est plus vraiment ce à quoi elle aspirait être. Autrefois, c'était une belle chambre, aux murs gris et bleu nuit où seul un lit aux draps noirs et un bureau en bois de chêne trônaient fièrement. Maintenant, c'est comme si un ouragan était passé par là. Je n'arrive plus à discerner mon bureau tellement ce dernier croule sous les papiers en tout genre, le sol est recouvert de bouteilles et de canettes de bières, tandis que le lit a pour seul ornement un matelas jaunis par la transpiration (sans oublier l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'est faufilée un peu partout dans ma chambre). Pourquoi ce satané frère a ouvert ces fichus volets ? Ma chambre ressemblait davantage à une chambre dans l'obscurité. Enfin, j'aimais à le croire.

« Eh bien petit frère, on a perdu quelque chose ? »

Je me retourne vivement pour voir Itachi adossé au chambranle de ma porte, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Quand va-t-il enfin ce débarrasser de ce satané sourire ? Raah, je le déteste ! Tous les moyens sont vraiment bons pour se foutre de ma poire. Pour sûr, quand il sera à la dernière seconde de sa vie, je lui ferais ravaler ! (Pourquoi attendre jusque là ? Parce que le voir agoniser sur son lit de mort est mon plus grand fantasme !)

« Possible. » Répondis-je.

« Oh, je vois que tu ne veux pas communiquer avec ton grand frère adoré. C'est bien dommage, j'aurais pu avoir, malencontreusement, en ma possession quelque chose qui aurait pu t'intéresser. »

Je l'interpelle alors qu'il commence à s'en aller.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es assez diabolique pour avoir voler mes alliances ? »

« Tes alliances ? » demande-t-il en accentuant bien sur le mot ''Tes'' « Figures toi, petit frère, que je les ai mises en sécurité et je m'en félicite d'ailleurs car si mes souvenirs sont bons, ce matin tu ressemblais vaguement à une loque, et encore, je suis gentil. »

« Pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou Itachi. » grognais-je « Donnes les moi. »

« Oh, mais où sont passées tes manières Sasuke ? »

Je roule des yeux alors que je reformule ma phrase.

« Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, avoir l'aimable obligeance de me rendre ce qui ne t'appartient pas ou je vais finir par être en retard. »

« Ta phrase ne me convient pas, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de te récompenser pour avoir fait une phrase de plus de 5 mots ! » s'exclame-t-il en ayant presque des étoiles dans les yeux, telle une mère voyant son enfant faire ses premiers pas.

« Tsk ! » répondis-je avant de prendre la boite que me tend Itachi.

« Est-ce qu'un merci t'écorcherait la bouche ? » demande-t-il

« Oui. »

Je le vois rouler des yeux mais la situation m'amuse. Jamais non plus, n'avouerais-je que sans mon frère, les alliances ne seraient certainement pas là où elles devront être dans quelques heures. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté c'est juste que je n'ai pas à avouer quelque chose dont personne ne se doute. Comment ça, c'est une excuse pourrie ? .. Bon d'accord, c'est une question de fierté. Je secoue la tête face à mon monologue intérieur. Qui aurait cru que je serais en train de dialoguer avec moi même ? J'ai vraiment un cerveau fertile. Comment ça, j'ai surtout un ego surdimensionné ? Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête alors que je me rends compte que je dois paraître ridicule à rester devant mon frère, à tergiverser avec moi-même sur des sujets qui ont peu d'importance. Et à voir sa tête penchée sur le côté, l'air de dire « Quel est cet étrange énergumène ? » je me rends également compte que secouer la tête bêtement et à plusieurs reprises peut paraître assez curieux, voire même carrément loufoque. Je cesse donc de me torturer l'esprit et commence à me diriger vers la porte d'entrée lorsque j'entends mon frère m'interpeller.

« Tu ne manges pas avant de partir, cinglé de petit frère ? »

« Pas faim. » répondis-je sans même répondre à la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

Et je doute trouver l'appétit en me rendant là-bas. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je met les mains dans mes poches alors que je referme la porte derrière moi. Sous mes doigts, je peux sentir la petite boite en velours contenant les alliances. Deux anneaux qui lient deux personnes qui s'aiment pour l'éternité (enfin, c'est ce que les gens qui se le promette aiment à croire). Je ferme les yeux à cette pensée et soupire. Je sens déjà le mal de tête poindre son nez. Et alors que je grimpe dans ma voiture, je sais que la journée va me sembler interminable.

TBC !

* * *

*Les oompa loompas sont les petits bonhommes qu'on peut notamment voir dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a pas mal de non-dits. J'aime laisser une part de mystère.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
(Surtout toi, oui toi, le lecteur fantôme ! Si tu pouvais prendre, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ton temps, pour me dire si tu as aimé ou non. Ça ne prends pas longtemps, et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :))

Note : Pour ce qui est de la fréquence de publication, je n'en ai pas. Ce sera au feeling !

Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne journée à vous ! Ja Ne !


End file.
